Corrupt Part 1: Back in session
by IamUnforgivenTak
Summary: A request from my Roleplay buddies to explain the past of my JTHM charater Katt Wolfgang. Johnny is not going to enter for a while but Anne Gwish and Jimmy are in the beguining. My first Chapter explains alot more then this summary.


Author's note: This first Chapter is a bit odd, I'm not too happy about it and I can pormice the rest of the series (that I have so far) is much better then this crap you are about to read. This is a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac fan-fiction, but Nny is rarely in the first few chapters, Anne Gwish and Jimmy (a.k.a. Mmy) are mainly in the first few chapters. The reason for this Fan-fiction was to show how my JTHM O.C (Orginal-Charater) for Roleplays fits in with JTHM. She is not a Mary-Sue and does not have a sex-life with Nny. This story was a request by a few of my roleplay friends curious about the past of Miss Katt Wolfgang. Thank you for reading and please send feedback.

Part 1: Back in session

It was the end of the longest, hottest summer of her young life. Katt was asleep, her long slender leg dangling lifeless off the side of the bed, the thin lines of the sun's rays hitting her face though the blinds. The digital clock beside her read 7:00 and let out an ear-piercing shriek forcing Katt to roll off her bed onto the floor. She reached her hand up and slammed the snooze button. The floor was warm under her, it felt so good, she sat where the sun from the blinds hit the floor. She was wearing a gray tank top and skimpy wine colored underwear.

Katt stood up and opened the blinds on her window and looked outside, she walked to her closet for some fresh clothes. She pulled on some tripps, a black tank top and a black long sleeve fishnet shirt and combat boots. She walked out of her room and grabbed a bag that had the Green Day logo on it and rushed out the door without saying good-bye to the group of her brothers at the breakfast table.

Before the first bell rang Katt found her seat, she felt a lot better about being in Highschool. Hopefully those idiot skanks and gangster wannabes finally found a brain over the summer, she was sick of people saying things about her and abusing her because she was different, just another 'Goth' another 'Art freak' just another weirdo to push around, a victim for their torture, using her pain for their pleasure, the prize of their hideous game.

A pale girl dressed in all black entered the room, her pale blue eyes searched the room and locked on Katt, she slowly made her way and sat down next to her. Katt looked at her while the girl took some books out of her bag, Katt couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful, he long black hair, her thin body was just the right shape, her pale blue eyes sparkled. The girl looked at Katt, they both turned pink and looked away.

"I-I'm Paine…but, but my friends call me Katt, Katt Wolfgang." The girl smiled. "Anne, Anne Gwish." "You're kidding right?"

After about three or four weeks getting to know each other better, Anne and Katt got along very well, Katt was taking an art class, her assignment was to draw a person, easy enough yes? She asked Anne to model for her. When she got home her and Anne went to her room (which she was glad she finally she had her own since Darrien, Omen, James and Callie moved out).

Katt desired the need to do PERFECT on this painting, she liked Anne more then anybody can possibly say, she had to make this perfect. Katt had a great start and it got better and better, after about two hours she had Anne drawn, it looked JUST like her, Katt's best work, something she was proud of. "Are you done? Can I see it?" Katt smiled "Sure! I think I did GREAT!" Anne looked at the picture and frowned.

"This…this is horrible, I look ugly!" This tore a nerve in Katt, she felt upset. "But, it looks just like you! It does!" "So THIS is what you think I look like?" Anne looked at her thin body then the picture. "Oh my God I'm FAT! And you NEVER TOLD ME? I hate you!" Anne ripped the picture in half and stormed out of the room with anger, slamming the front door so hard it knocked pictures off the wall.

Katt felt tears stab her eyes and bleed through. She covered her window with a thick black sheet, locked her door and threw herself on her bed and hid under the covers and let out thunderous sobs, crying till there was no tears left in her, needing Saturday to come, waiting for the sun to set and rise again to a new day. Tomorrow something good was going to happen, she knew it.

To be continued…


End file.
